


Discovering Your Body

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Embarrassment, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Human Biology, Post-Episode: s03e10 Bringing Down The House, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: The challenge of potty training a 17-year old.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Prologue

_ I didn’t understand why they were laughing at me. I was aware of what had just taken place; urination. I was pretty sure it was a natural event, as none of the other people around me seemed at all frightened.  _

_ The man who gave me my clothes walked over to me.  _

“Come on Kyle, let’s get you cleaned up.”

_ My pants had started to itch, and felt quite uncomfortable. It occurred to me that perhaps this wasn’t the way it was supposed to happen. After all, if urination was meant to happen automatically, why wasn’t my brain programmed to ignore all consequential sensations? _

_ I was taken back to the white room full of ceramics. I was pleased to be freed of my wet clothes, and the temperature of the water pouring over me was less surprising this time. As I felt the soothing sensation of cold water, rinsing various chemicals off of me, I experienced a new emotion. It told me that what happened was unnatural, or at the very least, undesired. It was an odd mix of regret, coupled with a heat centred in my heart, and making my arms and shoulders tense. I identified it as embarrassment. I didn’t like this feeling. I committed to avoiding a repeat occurrence.  _


	2. Control

14:50 PM

_ I was struck by a familiar sensation. There was tension in my lower body, a weight, pulling me down. It was similar to the one I had felt this morning, albeit milder. I exhaled deeply, glad to be ahead of my body for a change. Now came the next step: avoiding an accident. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, so I went looking for Nicole. But she was nowhere to be found. I heard a noise originating close by and walked towards it. Stephen approached me frowning. He was concerned for me.  _

“Kyle. Are you done with the game? Did you need something?”

_ I didn’t know how to explain my situation. Instinct told me to hide what happened during the fight.  _

“My stomach hurts”.  _ This was a slight exaggeration, but I thought the truth would be hard for him to connect with.  _

“Where in your stomach?” Stephen asked, putting a hand on Kyle’s stomach. 

  
“Further down,”  _ I pointed.  _

Stephen sighed, relieved that the problem wasn’t severe after all. 

“That’s your bladder. It means you need to go pee,” he explained.

“Bathroom’s up there,” Stephen pointed. 

_ I walked upstairs, but forgot which door he had been pointing at.  _

“Hang on, I’ll show you,” he walked up the stairs to help Kyle.

_ The Tragers had a white room with ceramics, like the children’s home. It explained why they had been so obsessed with it, when I arrived. It was somewhere people went often.  _

_ I stood in front of the bowl of water. It puzzled me that Stephen expected me to drink, with my body already full of fluid, as had been previously established.  _

“Do you know what to do?” Stephen asked after a while. Kyle shook his head. 

“Alright, I’ll teach you. Man to man,” he introduced. 

“First, pull down your pants and underwear, just above your knee,” 

_ My testicles flinched at the cold air suddenly hitting them.  _

“Don’t worry, the cold’s just temporary. Now, point your..penis at the water. 

_ I began to understand. The bowl was the receptacle, and the water transported the waste, through pipes. I wondered if there had been pipes in the forest, that I hadn’t noticed, or if the pipes led somewhere else entirely.  _

Kyle jiggled his knees, as the urgency had increased at the sight of the water, and doubled with each passing second of standing there. 

“Nothing’s happening” Kyle stated. 

“Do you have any memory of peeing?” Stephen asked, curious. 

“Just once,”  _ I answered, vaguely.  _

“What happened then? How did it come out?” 

“Something flipped in my brain, relaxing the muscle,” Kyle explained.

“Well, just try to turn that switch yourself. Concentrate on that muscle,” 

_ I became aware of the muscle that had been nagging me. It was pinching in an out, never opening. I pressed at it, and a steady stream of yellow liquid shot out. I tilted my back down to support the flow. I felt wonderful again.  _

Stephen turned his back as soon as he saw Kyle successfully relieve himself. 

“Feel better, Kyle?” he asked, to fill the silence. 

  
“Yes. Wonderful, just like before,” Kyle said with a smile. 

“Alright, now you gotta remember to shake off or it’s gonna drip into your underwear.”

_ I enjoyed playing with my newfound abilities.  _

“Now, finally you just pull your pants back up and wash your hands.”

_ I pressed down on the lever that controlled the water. I didn’t know why, but somehow I knew how it worked.  _

_ Stephen promised to write me a list, so I wouldn’t forget what to do. I looked forward to using the toilet again.  _


	3. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: minor spoiler for the S3 finale in this chapter!

_ I woke up after only 20 minutes. It was the third nap I’d taken that afternoon, which had been interrupted. This time, the disturbance came from my bladder. I couldn’t help wondering how I relieved myself during my gestation. Was there a filtration system allowing me to pee like a toddler in a tub, like the one I was sitting in? I slid my back along the side of the tub and stepped out of it.  _

_ I was careful not to accidentally run into Josh, who would ask for help about something, and thus impede my journey. I hurriedly walked up the stairs to the bathroom and tried to open the door. But the handle made a weird noise and did nothing.  _

“Is someone in there?”  _ I called through the door. Already, my bladder pulsed, begging for relief. If Josh, or anyone else spotted me, they’d have seen my little dance.  _

_ It occurred to me that the “step” part of doorstep incontinence is obsolete. To me, there was just a door. _

_ I had to grab myself to keep it all inside me. I wanted to sit down, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to get up again if I did.  _

Lori heard a whimper from outside and rolled her eyes. Josh could be so dramatic sometimes. She didn’t wish anything bad on Andy, but her move was affecting  _ her _ , too. 

_ A big spasm made me clench so hard I feared my nails would cut into my testicles if I gripped any harder. A trickle started to emerge. I tried to stop it, but it hurt when I tried. So instead, I used my power of dulling senses. I chose to concentrate on the sound behind the bathroom door. It wasn’t helping me hold it in anymore. It might as well help me release it.  _

_ It felt good. Better than I’d ever felt, although I knew it was a side effect of an overstretched bladder wall.  _

Lori dried her hands a little faster when she heard the splashing. Her immediate thought was that Josh was spilling water or something to fake an accident, get her in trouble, then right when she was getting privileges stripped, he’d come clean, only to save his own pride. 

She opened the door, saying “That better not be Kool-Aid ‘cause if it is, I _will_ call the hospital..” before seeing Kyle. 

He was hunched forward, blushing, and silent. There was a puddle beneath him, and while everyone knows Kyle would never, there were no water bottles in sight to incriminate him. 

“Oh, Kyle..I’m sorry, I thought it was Josh,” she put a hand on his shoulder to apologize. 

“He’s not in the house, Lori. I checked so I wouldn’t be stopped on my way. Not that that matters anymore..sorry, I’m really sorry Lori,” Kyle told her, apologizing. 

“Hey, that’s not your fault Kyle. It was an accident. They happen,” Lori assured him. 

  
“It wasn’t an accident,” he corrected.

Lori couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“You mean, you did this on purpose?” she frowned in confusion. 

“Kind of,” Kyle shrugged. 

“Wait..did it hurt to hold it in?” she checked. 

“Well, yeah..really badly. It made my eyes water,” he confirmed. 

Lori rolled her eyes and laughed at his obliviousness. 

“Then it was still an accident, Kyle. Even if you theoretically could have held on, if it hurts, you don’t have to. It’s natural to avoid pain,” Lori explained.

“Really?” Kyle wasn’t sure.

“Really,” Lori hugged Kyle, carefully. 

“Now, you just get in the shower, get cleaned and dry, I’ll grab you some new clothes,” she assured him. 

_ I had the strangest experience. Last time I showered I felt embarrassed. Frustrated, since my body seemed to react poorly to new surroundings, even ones that provided nutrition. This time, I felt relieved. Lori didn’t care that I peed on the floor. She only cared that I was blaming myself for no reason. It was the first time I managed to clean my genitals without shivering. _

Nicole walked in the door, to hear Lori saying hello from the top of the stairs. She was crouching on the floor. A few steps towards the staircase revealed that her daughter was cleaning. 

“Did Josh do his puddle prank again?” she assumed, walking up to help her. 

“No, it was Kyle,” Lori replied quickly. 

“Kyle? That doesn’t sound like him,” Nicole noted.

“No, he didn’t do the prank..he..had an accident,” she explained quietly, pointing at the door, from behind which, Nicole could hear a shower.

She stopped mopping, and looked at the paper towel she was holding. It was a telltale shade of yellow.

“Oh..did he forget to knock?” Nicole asked, going through her list of parental concerns filed under “Kyle”. 

“No, Josh’s  _ desperate _ voice is as deep as Kyle’s regular voice, I misunderstood,” Lori clarified. 

Nicole walked downstairs and threw out the urine-soaked tissue, replacing it with a clean cloth, soaking that in Lori’s bucket of soap. 

“Was he really sad after? ‘Cause, you know, this has happened before,” Nicole remarked. 

“When?” Lori instantly worried she’d been kept out of the loop about Kyle’s continence. 

“Right after he was arrested. A kid at the detention center punched him, he hadn’t recognized the feeling of needing to go; him being a newborn and everything,” Nicole retold, smiling at the absurdity of Kyle’s true origins. 

A few minutes later, Kyle stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a robe. 

“Are you done cleaning?” he asked, his feet shivering without socks on. 

“Almost,” Lori replied.

  
_ I wasn’t sure what to think about Nicole being there, and the fact that she clearly found out what happened to me. She looked at me with sympathy, so I concluded, that I didn’t mind it.  _

“Hey, Kyle..feeling better now that you’re clean?” Nicole asked kindly.

Kyle nodded.

  
“Hope you’re not too embarrassed. We both know you didn’t mean to. It was just an accident,” Nicole reminded him, as to make up for the first time. 

“ I know. Lori explained. I wasn’t sure,” Kyle explained. 

Nicole frowned. “He let go because it was hurting. He thought it meant something bad,” Lori explained. 

“Oh, no it doesn’t honey. I can explain it to you in my office if you want” she offered.

_ I nodded. I wanted the opportunity to learn more about my brain, and why it does things I don’t want to do, while keeping me in control. I also wanted to know what she knew **about me**.  _

Nicole closed the door behind her, and both sat down. 

  
“You know about the difference between the conscious and subconscious, right?” she asked. Kyle nodded. 

“Well, sometimes the conscious part of you are aware of something that you didn’t mean to do. There’s this thing called impulses. Like when you punched Cassidy. That was an impulse. Before, you felt a great pain, and your brain received a request, an  _ impulse _ , asking it to relax your bladder muscles. Because pain is a powerful response, you acted on it instantly, by instinct. You’re programmed to avoid pain, and that’s good. That’s  _ right. _ ” Nicole explained. 

“So, some impulses are hard to resist, because the message to my brain is so strong?” Kyle asked, understanding.

  
“Yes! Particularly the negative ones, which are the only ones I think could betray you. But I don’t think any of them will make us upset. Nothing could. You’re not 18 yet, you still have growing to do. No thanks to science,” Nicole joked. 

“Did they tell you?” Kyle asked quietly. 

“Tell me what?” 

_ I knew there was a chance that she didn’t know. But the way she went about handling this, hinted at an experience she didn’t have personally, but took into account.  _

“About the last time this happened,” Kyle explained, smiling awkwardly. 

“At the detention center,” Nicole guessed. 

Kyle blushed. 

“Yes,” 

“The guy who runs the place is a friend, he gave me a full background. I get that you didn’t expect me to know that,” Nicole showed her understanding. 

“More like I hoped you didn’t,” Kyle scratched his ear. 

“Everything was new to you. I didn’t bring it up, since it didn’t matter. You were a confused boy, it was bound to happen in an unfamiliar environment. That’s what I thought then anyhow. Either way, it’s in the past. You were a newborn. You don’t expect a newborn to pee in a toilet,” Nicole got up an stroked his neck. 

“And, I learned pretty quickly after that,” Kyle noted. 

“Props to you for that. You were a pretty developed newborn,” Nicole remarked. 

“Fortunately,” 

“Kyle, I want to ask you; Why do you think you blamed yourself so much?” she asked, shrinking him a bit. 

“When it happened the first time, my body instantly told me it was wrong. I was embarrassed. Embarrassment is like a mixture of a hot tense feeling and regret. This time it was even more regret, because I had done the wrong thing knowingly. But now I know, it needed to happen anyway,” Kyle explained, assuring her that he was fine. 

“Good. Now you go get dressed, and I’ll get you a English muffin with honey, how does that sound?” Nicole suggested. 

“Sounds good. Does Stephen know..about the other time?” Kyle asked, approaching the door. 

“I told him after your first dinner. I think you impressed him enough not make him worry about it. Even more props to you for _that feat_ ,” Nicole complimented. 

_ Safely back in my tub, I felt more comfortable in that level of privacy, than I ever felt while doing family things with the Tragers. Stephen would describe my current state of mind as a "Textbook Case of Being a Teenager". I only knew one thing about it: what happened in front of the bathroom was only 1/10 as embarrassing as it was talking about it with Nicole.  _


End file.
